


Changing States

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Magical transitioning, Nonbinary Character, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Trans Female Character, brief mentions of dysphoria, lots of trans everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: bernadetta and marianne are close both before and after the war and love and support each other through their lives. marianne desires to transition and bernadetta helps her. fluff ensues.constance is there for some reason
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Changing States

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalakbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/gifts).



> this is a gift for a pal that i had a lot of fun writing ^-^

The sun shines warm over the courtyard. Birds sing from the trees. Bees buzz around the gardens. Students have tea nearby. It’s a wonderful day to go outside, but neither of them dare step a foot out the door.

The library will do just fine. She has homework to finish anyway. No one ever goes to the library except for the occasional cryptid that is Linhardt, but Bernadetta can deal with them. The vast array of shelves and dark corners provide plenty of solace from the outside world. It lets Bernadetta hide without feeling trapped in her room, and she’s never truly alone when her best friend sits beside her.

Bernadetta sits at a table leaning her head in her hand. Her eyes stare down at the blank pages. She barely has the energy to write. As misery loves company, Marianne sits next to her lost in thought. Her book has lost its appeal hours ago, but Marianne doesn’t mind sitting in a comfortable silence if it means spending time with her friend. Marianne is the only person she’s ever felt this comfortable with. Their fingers lightly touch. Neither wants to take the next step.

“It’s beautiful out,” Marianne says as she gazes longingly out the window.

“Too bad there’s so many people out there,” Bernadetta replies through a tired sigh, “I would love to go through a walk in the woods.

She dips her quill in ink only to not write anything down. The blank page mocks her.

“Maybe we could go out later this evening when less people are out.”

“There’s an idea.” Bernadetta perks up at the suggestion. “Could we stop by the greenhouse first? I have plants I need to check up on.”

“Only if we can say hi to Dorte after.”

“You know I love visiting Dorte.

They continue to sit in their comfortable silence. Bernadetta finally manages to write some words. Marianne thumbs through a book on medicine for her homework. It gets boring quickly. Her eyes wander to her friend. Bernadetta seems content to work quietly next to her. Marianne has never felt so comfortable with someone before. She leans her head in her hand and smiles subtly.

\----

The sun sets, and the world starts to slow down. Students retreat to their dorms while others linger in places they shouldn't. A few students train late. Felix can usually be found there after dark, warding Bernadetta from ever stepping foot in there after sundown. Not that she would ever want to go there in the first place

With everyone asleep, the two girls can finally live their life. They meet at their usual place, away from the prying eyes of the guards. One a safe distance from the campus, they venture into the woods. They walk their usual path. Leaves crunch under their feet, the only sound besides the quiet hum of crickets. The moon glows overhead, illuminating the night. The stats decorate the night sky in a beautiful glowing blanket.

The two girls walk beside each other, a modest distance apart but close enough as to not lose each other. Marianne holds her hand out in front of her. It glows with a flickering light magic. It reminds Bernadetta of a candle. Warmth radiates from it. Although, Bernadetta rarely feels cold when Marianne is around.

"What are you thinking about?" She wonders. Although her friend is usually too anxious to share, Bernadetta tries her best to encourage her.

"Oh, nothing really. Just something silly," the girl responds dismissively. She stares at the ground as she walks.

"I'd love to hear it."

"It's just a silly thought. Nothing more.."

"I still want to hear,” Bernadetta says, “I like hearing what you have to say."

"It's about our bodies. What if we could just trade with someone else?" Her friend replies.

"Like a body swap?" She wonders, "I've written about that before in a story. It was one of my more indulgent pieces."

“I remember reading that one. It’s a similar concept, but more personal. You would trade parts with someone else to build your ideal body. And more importantly, get rid of the parts of me I hate.” Marianne lowers her voice to a whisper as if embarrassed.

“So, if I wanted new arms, I could trade with Hubert?”

“Why would you want Hubert’s arms? I think he’s weaker than me.”

“You’re right. I’ll trade with Edelgard.”

“She does have a good set of arms,” Marianne agrees. She imagines Bernadetta carrying her off into the sunset, and her cheeks burn a dull red. The light in her hand flickers.

“I think I understand what you mean. You could trade your, uh, you know, with Lin or Caspar.”

“That would be the dream. That’s why I thought of all this in the first place.”

“You’re telling me. Although, I feel mostly comfortable with my body how it is,” Bernadetta says, “How would this work, anyway? Magic or something?"

"Did someone say magic?" A bouncy voice calls from above them.

Both girls jump out of their skin. Bernadetta lets out a terrified squeal, and her heart leaps from her chest. The magical light sputters off, and Marianne somehow ends up in Bernadetta's arms. Her teeth chatter, and her whole body shakes. They brace themselves and hope for a swift death. When nothing happens, Bernadetta peeks a single eye open and dares look up at whatever horror awaits them.

Instead of some terrifying beast, a peculiar blonde woman sits in the tree above them. The moon shines bright enough for Bernadetta to catch a glimpse of her face. She catches sight of familiar curls, and a cackle that could be recognized anywhere. Her eyes seem to glow as she gazes down upon them.

"H-hello, Constance." Bernadetta speaks first. Her entire body trembles with fear. Although Constance is a friendly face, she is still wary of the odd girl.

"Good evening, Bernadetta! It is absolutely wonderful to be graced by your presence this evening, and the same to you as well, Marianne. You’re looking beautiful in the moonlight if I do say so myself."

"May I ask why you are up in that tree?" Marianne wonders aloud. She clings tight to her friend.

"I was just resting for a bit. Nothing more," Constance answers. She leans back and casually swings her legs in the air.

"Um, I’m sorry for asking, but are you stuck?" Bernadetta asks. Confusion starts to take over in place of terror.

"I assure you I am certainly not stuck. Constance Nuvelle does _not_ get stuck!"

"A-are you sure?" She stammers.

The blonde's demeanor completely changes. "You're right. I really detest being up here. I was gathering ingredients for a spell, and I got stuck up here. I was hoping someone would come to my rescue!"

"Good thing we came along. You would've been stuck here forever."

"I have been here since the lunch hour," Constance admits much more quietly than before.

"Oh, goddess. Let's get you down as soon as possible." Bernadetta sets Marianne down to use her hands for other things. Luckily, being an archer has equipped her for this exact scenario. She draws her bow and cocks an arrow into place.

"Are you trying to shoot me out of this tree?" Constance yelps.

"I'm sending a rope to you. Just stay still, and I won't hurt you," Bernadetta says.

The arrow shoots through the air, perfectly embedding itself in the branch near Constance. The girl jumps as it hits. She nearly falls off the tree. After fumbling a bit, she manages to grip onto the branch.

“What now?” Constance asks.

“Secure the rope to the branch, and use that to climb down,” Bernadetta instructs.

“I did not exactly do well in rope climbing class.”

“Just try your best.”

And Constance does just that. Which ends in her falling from the tree. She yells out as she crashes to the forest floor.

“Constance, are you okay?” Instincts kick in, and Marianne runs to her.

“I’m okay,” the blonde mutters. She struggles to sit up. Marianne kneels down to help her.

“Stay there,” she says, “Let me heal you.”

“I said I’m fine!” Constance insists, “Just in an unbearable amount of pain. Do not worry.”

“Stay still so I can heal you.” Marianne’s hand glows as she runs it over the various scratches and bruises covering Constance’s body. The bruises fade, and scratches start to close. Marianne dabs the blood away with the sleeve of her shirt.

Constance breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s much better. Thank you.”

“Can you walk?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

Both Bernadetta and Marianne help her to her feet. Immediately she buckles over in pain.

“I think you broke something,” Bernadetta observes, “You might want to keep off your feet.”

“And how do you suggest I do that? We’re miles from the campus.”

“It seems we have a long night ahead of us.”

\----

Bernadetta and Marianne sit at a table eating lunch outside. Both of them pile desserts on their plate, sharing from the middle. Their hands accidentally bump together. They both burn up with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Bernadetta squeaks, “You can take that one.”

“No, you,” Marianne insists.

“You touched it first.”

“But I already had one. You deserve one too. Take it.”

“Mari, I want you to have it-”

“I’m so sorry to interrupt your date, but I have something important to discuss.” Constance appears out of seemingly nowhere. Both girls nearly fall out of their seats. The pastry goes flying, becoming a snack for the ants.

“We’re not dating!” The two girls state at once. Marianne’s cheeks flush a deep red at the thought. Bernadetta breaks into a coughing fit.

“My apologies. I just figured that was why you wanted to hide away from everyone else.”

“Yeah. We’re not dating. No way,” Bernadetta repeats herself, “That would be absolutely ridiculous.”

“Are you sure? You two would make a cute couple. Just think about it,” Constance says, “But I digress. I have other reasons to come to you today.”

“Which are?” Bernadetta dares ask. The possibilities terrify her.

“I would like to show my gratitude for assisting me last night,” the girl answers, sliding into a chair at their table.

Bernadetta sits quietly eating while Marianne reads a book. They both look up at the girl.

“It’s no problem, really,” Marianne answers, “I just help people in need.”

“But you saved my life! In return, I owe you my life. It’s the least I can do.”

“You really don’t need to-”

“I insist! Once the House Nuvelle is restored, I can repay you tenfold! Until then, um, maybe I could help you with your homework? You were talking about some sort of magic last night if I remember correctly.”

“Oh, that wasn’t homework we were talking about,” Marianne explains, “It was just a silly idea we had.”

“There are no silly ideas in my eyes. Tell me your proposition, so I may make your dreams a reality!”

“It’s not something that we can make reality,” Bernadetta says.

“Don’t be so sure!”

“Okay, fine. We’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh.”

“I won’t laugh. You have my word.” Constance leans in expectantly.

Marianne sighs. There’s no way she’s getting out of this one, so she might as well. “We were playing with the idea of swapping body parts with another person. So we can become our ideal selves.”

“Oh, I understand. For example, if I wanted stronger arms, I could trade with Edelgard.”

“She does have really strong arms.” Bernadetta nods. She goes back to eating her pastry.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she could uproot a tree with sheer strength alone.”

“That would be hot,” Marianne mutters.

Before the conversation can devolve any further, Bernadetta keeps them off track. “Although we could use this magic for fun things like that, we had a more fulfilling reason in mind. Namely, trading with someone who also doesn’t feel comfortable in their own body.”

“I’m not exactly sure I follow.”

“For example,” Marianne says, “I would like to have what are considered female parts, so I can feel more comfortable in my own body. I know someone who feels the same way with his body, and us trading would be a mutual benefit.”

“I know exactly what you mean! Yuri has talked about this before. They don’t always feel like their body matches who they are, so they want to present outwardly how they feel inwardly. They started this treatment about a year ago, and their voice has lowered considerably since then. They call it ‘transitioning’ if I remember correctly.”

“Yes. Transitioning. That’s exactly what I want,” Marianne responds.

“If that’s what you want. Then, I will toil until I find a way to give you what you desire,” Constance assures her. She smacks her hand on the table to accentuate her statement. Marianne jumps.

“Constance, I’m grateful for your support, but I don’t think this is exactly something that’s possible,” Marianne replies.

“Nonsense! I will find a way. I promise this to you.”

With that, she leaves them to their lunch. Neither girl has any idea what happened.

\----

Tragedy strikes soon after. Edelgard reveals herself as the Flame Emperor, and all of Fodlan dives into war. The Black Eagles become the enemy, and everyone must make an important choice of alliances. Marianne and Bernadetta both stay faithful to Edelgard as well as each other throughout the years. When all is said and done, Edelgard takes the throne and ushers in a new era for all of Fodlan. But she is not alone. She still has the black Eagle Strike force.

With a new era comes a complete overhaul of the government, and Edelgard only wants her most trusted allies working with her. Hubert was an obvious choice, but Bernadetta wasn’t expecting to be asked to be Edelgard’s counsel. Marianne accepts a position as the new Minister of Religion. She has big shoes to fill, but with the love and support from Bernadetta, she performs her job exceptionally.

Working together under Edelgard only makes Marianne and Bernadetta grow closer. The constant late nights in the library, consoling each other when life gets stressful, making sure the other takes care of themselves. Soon, they realize they’ve been in love with each other for years. They soon wed, and Mercedes is more than happy to officiate. Annette bakes the cake while Lysithea tastes everything to make sure it is up to standard. The two women have never felt happier.

Despite everything in her life being perfect, one thing was still missing. As much as life has treated her well, it has given her one thing she wants to get rid of more than anything. And even though Marianne knows Bernadetta will love her no matter how she looks, she still wants to physically feel more like herself. She desperately wants to be the woman she is on the inside. No amount of praying will change that. The goddess is strangely quiet on the matter.

That won’t stop her from trying.

She kneels at the foot of the statue praying until the tears fall down her face. She clenches her hands together. It’s no use. She is ready to give up, when footsteps come echoing through the hall. Usually, no one visits the church this late at night. Marianne stands up. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The sound gets louder and faster as if in a hurry. Marianne stands up and looks to the source.

Constance stands before her, breathing heavily as if she just came back from a run. She leans against a pole and catches her breath. Dark circles hang under her eyes.

"Marianne, oh, I haven't seen you in years. You look beautiful as ever," she says.

"Thank you," Marianne answers, "You look nice as well. Have you come to pray?"

"No. I came to see you. Edelgard told me you would be here.”

"Really? Is someone hurt?" She asks worriedly.

"Quite the contrary. I've never felt more alive. I had a breakthrough, and I can finally fulfill your wish!"

"My wish? What wish?" Marianne's brow furrows with confusion.

"To become a woman. Well, you've always been a woman. But to transition into a body that makes you feel more comfortable in your own skin. I promised I would do that for you, and here I am!" Constance exclaims with pride.

Marianne gawks at her. The news hits her hard. She can't believe her ears. "Are you serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious. I already tested it out."

"On yourself?" Her eyes wander down Constance's body, wondering what possibly could be different. Perhaps she stole Edelgard’s arms, but she does not seem considerably muscular.

"No! No on me. On Yuri and Linhardt."

"And it worked?"

"Yes. I even tested it out with more, how do I say, privater parts. However, the functionality of said parts post transition still needs to be tested.”

"I volunteer," Marianne says eagerly.

"Oh, you'll do it?" Constance lights up with joy. "I'll find you a subject as soon as possible."

"Actually, I have someone in mind."

\----

Marianne finds Caspar sparring outside. The sun shines down on a beautiful day. A few others train nearby. The man punches at a heavy bag stuffed with sand and straw. Sweat drips from his brow. Eventually, he stops to get a drink of water. That is when he notices Marianne quietly watching from the sidelines.

“I see I have a fan!” He waves to her, a wide grin on his face. “Did you come to spar?”

Far from it. Marianne shakes her head. “No, thank you. I came to ask you a question if I could have a moment of your time.”

“You can have all the time you need! What’s your question?”

At that moment, Marianne realizes her question isn’t exactly normal. She hasn’t the slightest clue of how to format such an inquiry. So she starts subtly. “Constance has been working on some new magic. It’s a procedure of sorts.”

“Linhardt was telling me about that. I don’t remember what it does, though.”

“Right,” Marianne continues, “This procedure changes your body, and, as you know, I have some aspects of my body I would very much like to change. However, to do so, I need another person to, uh, trade these body parts with. So I was wondering if I could have your, um…”

Her voice trails off. She can’t bring herself to ask.

“My what?” Caspar wonders, thoroughly intrigued.

“Your, um…”

He leans in expectantly, eyes shining with curiosity. “Say it, Mari!”

“I would like to have your vagina.” She finally manages. She buries her face in her hands with shame.

"You want my what?" Caspar practically yells. It echoes throughout the field. A flock of birds stir and fly away.

Everyone around them turns to look. Marianne nearly dies of embarrassment. She drops her voice to the quietest most insistent whisper. "Could we please talk in private about this?"

"Right here is fine. No one's listening!" He answers just as loudly as before.

"Caspar, everyone's listening." She can feel everyone’s eyes on them. Caspar isn’t exactly a stealthy individual.

The man glances around to see the crowd that’s slowly gathered around them. "I see what you mean, Then, let's move somewhere private."

They end up in one of the secluded hallways in Edelgard's labyrinth of a castle. Caspar leans against the wall, ready to listen.

"What's up?" He asks.

"It's about our gender."

"What about it?"

"I mean, we're both trans. I was wondering if you wanted to transition with me."

"I already am transitioning! I'm transitioning every day! Transitioning into a cooler guy." Caspar grins. He flexes to accentuate his statement.

"Yes. I know this, but what about the parts of your body you can't change?"

"Like, my head?"

"No." Her voice drops almost silent again. "I mean your vagina."

"Oh! That! I've kind of learned to live with it. The treatment Linhardt is giving me helps."

"But if you had the opportunity to swap it for something more gender affirming, would you?"

"I can't say I haven't thought about it. If I had the chance, I would definitely take it," he replies, "But it's not like it's even possible."

"Constance has found a way for both of us to get exactly what we want. We can finally transition for good," Marianne says.

"Really? You're serious? She can do that?"

"She can. It's a magical procedure where she trades our body parts to another person."

"That sounds cool! Let's do it. You and me!"

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah! You're a real cool gal, Mari. I'd do it for you, even if I didn't get anything out of it."

Marianne's heart swells. "Thank you, Caspar."

\----

With an overly willing test subject, Marianne has one more step before returning to Constance. She walks down the winding hallways. Eventually, she finds herself at a familiar door. She gently knocks upon the wood.

"Bernie?" She calls out.

There is a shuffling coming from behind the door, and soon, Bernadetta opens it. She smiles when she sees her wife. "Mari! You're back early. What a wonderful surprise"

"I have the most wonderful news."

"Really? I would love to hear it."

"Have you talked to Constance today?"

"No. Why?" Bernadetta wonders.

"She told me some news."

"Good news, I hope."

"The most wonderful news." Marianne steps inside to provide them some privacy.

Bernadetta closes the door behind her. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the promise Constance made that one night?"

"I think that woman's made more promises than one should in a lifetime. You'll have to be more specific."

"The one about helping us transition."

Bernadetta's eyes go wide. "You don't mean?"

"I do. I volunteered already. If that's okay with you," Marianne says.

"Are you seriously asking me permission to transition? It's your body. I want you to be happy with it.”

The thought never occurred to Marianne. She forgets people care about her unconditionally sometimes.

"I know. I just really appreciate your support." She can feel the tears forming. She blinks them back.

Bernadetta pulls her into a tight hug. "You know I'll support you no matter what. I'll be there every step of the way."

"And I will for you too. Whatever that may entail," Marianne says, burying her face in purple hair, "I can’t believe I’ll finally be the girl of my dreams."

"You're already the girl of my dreams."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it! Do you think I would marry you if I didn't love you?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be silly, or I'll have to kiss it out of you," Bernadetta says threateningly.

"Oh, silly me. I can't stop being silly! Look at how silly I am!" Marianne answers, a hand to her cheek as she plays it up. She's taken too many pointers from Dorothea.

"Don't you dare. Cease this silliness at once!" Bernadetta threatens playfully. She can barely hold back her laugh.

"Too late! I won't stop."

"Looks like I'll have to punish you." Bernadetta leans in to kiss her wife. Marianne giggles with glee as the other woman pesters her with kiss after kiss.

"Oh no! Stop!" Marianne feigns annoyance, but her facade is weak against the persistent love from her wife. She bubbles with laughter as Bernadetta kisses her all over.

"I love your smile, Mari. I feel honored I get to be the one to see it the most."

"You too. It's moments like this that make life worth it." She leans in to kiss her wife on the lips.

\----

Bernadetta squeezes Marianne's hand. She sits by the bed, watching her wife sleep. Constance stands at the foot of the bed writing something down on a notebook. She bites her tongue with focus. Caspar lies on a separate bed next to Marianne. Linhardt sits beside him, already asleep. Their quiet snoring fills the room.

"So that's it?" Bernadetta asks, feeling nervous in stead of her wife, "That's everything?"

"If you are referring to their respective genitalia being swapped, then yes. That was everything." Constance nods reassuringly. "I'm sure they both need plenty of rest. Their bodies need a lot of energy to process these sudden changes. Although, they should be waking up soon."

She picks up the blanket and peeks beneath without any hesitation. "Yep. The procedure was definitely a success."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Bernadetta wonders.

The blonde taps her chin in thought. "Well, I suppose there's a couple things you need to know about having a female reproductive system. Although, I'm not exactly sure how functional it is because _someone_ won't test it out."

She looks to Yuri who shrugs it off.

"Sorry I don't have anyone to test my new goods out with," they say dismissively.

Constance looks back to Bernadetta. "Either way, I still have much more data to collect. I would love to hear any feedback about the functionality of Marianne's new vagina. Don't spare _any_ details! From both of you."

Bernadetta blinks at her. There's no way she is so blatantly asking that of them. Although, knowing Constance, she is definitely asking that of them. Then it occurs to her. Bernadetta knows next to nothing about vaginas. She'll have to look into it for Marianne's sake.

\----

With Marianne resting comfortably in bed, Bernadetta takes a moment to wander off on her own. She has many questions that need answering and does not have the patience to sit through a Constance-level explanation.

"Dorothea, do you have a moment?" Bernadetta asks quietly.

"For you, Bernie Bear? Always. Come sit down with me." Dorothea pats the bed.

"Thank you." She takes a seat next to her friend. The bed bounces under her weight, pulling the two together.

"So what brings you here? It's rare I see you outside of your cave."

“You know I’m getting better about leaving my room.”

“That you are. I’m proud of you.”

"I'm sorry, but can I ask why Mercedes is here?" Bernadetta looks to a third woman sitting in a chair nearby. She watches them curiously.

"Oh, don't mind me," Mercedes says. She smiles innocently.

"We were discussing something important before you came," Dorothea explains with a wink.

Bernadetta can read between the lines. She turns a bright red. She immediately stands up. "I'm so sorry! Don't let me interrupt! I'll come back later."

"Bernie, come back! This is obviously important enough to you that you came all the way here. So say your piece, and let us help you. Two heads are better than one." Dorothea pats the bed once more. This time, Mercedes joins her on the bed.

Tentatively, Bernadetta sits back down. She folds her hands in her lap.

"So what troubles you?" Her friend starts. She puts a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Bernadetta leans into her, letting herself relax for the first time in days. "There's just a lot happening right now. I need your help."

"With what, dear? You know I'm always here for you."

"It's nothing bad. Um, I'm not sure how to ask this."

"Take your time."

"It's just... you know your way around a vagina."

Dorothea raises a suspicious eyebrow at her. A devilish smile crawls across her face. "Bernie, is there something I should know about?"

"Mari, transitioned recently so she has one of... those... now. And I've never been with anyone but her before, so I have no clue how to, uh- You know what I mean."

"You're asking me how to pleasure a girl who has a vagina?"

An incoherent noise comes from Mercedes’ mouth. She promptly muffles herself with her hands, bending in half as she tries not to laugh.

"Well, you came to the right place," she says, "I would consider Dorothea somewhat of an expert in the area."

"Says you." Dorothea nudges her.

"So you'll help me?" Bernadetta squeaks.

"Absolutely! And frankly, I am honored you thought of me first when it came to this topic. Now, where would you like me to start?" Her friend asks.

"The basics, please. I really don't know much about the anatomy or even how it works."

"A good rule of thumb is if she's moaning, you're probably doing it right."

"That makes sense. What about the clitoris?" Bernadetta has heard of it before, but has never seen this supposed pleasure button. And there aren't exactly books about it at the library. "And what about the G spot? Is that actually real?"

"The G spot may be a myth, but the clitoris is very real," Mercedes answers, "That's where you'll want most of your focus."

"And make sure your fingers are wet beforehand. If Mari is already turned on, you'll have plenty of lube to do so," Dorothea adds.

“What do you mean lube?” Bernadetta wonders.

“Vaginas self lubricate when stimulated. Good foreplay means you’ll have a much easier time later.”

"The vagina makes its own lubricant?" She asks with surprise. There's so much she doesn't know.

"It absolutely does! If she's not wet, something's wrong. It's the same with being tight. A loose hole means she's happy."

"So, I know how it works, but how do I actually make Mari feel good?"

"Easy." Mercedes makes a lewd gesture with her hand. "This is my preferred method, but there's many ways to get the same result."

"Personally, I prefer to start with two fingers and move to three. Then, use my thumb to rub the clit. It takes some multitasking, but the results are explosive," Dorothea says, also making hand movements to show what she means.

“Or you could-”

"I think I have enough information," Bernadetta pipes up, "I'll try my best."

"Just don't overthink it."

"That's literally all I do."

\----

Marianne lies on the bed sprawled out. Bernadetta changes into her pajamas for the night. She makes a show of taking her shirt off for her wife, knowing she is watching. She has to use those muscles from years of archery for something. Eventually, she puts her clothes on and joins Marianne in bed.

"Are you going to put pants on?" Bernadetta asks, eyes trailing downward. She can't help but peek. Especially when Marianne is splaying herself out for anyone to look. It gives her some uncouth thoughts.

"I am never putting pants on again," Marianne says, "Look at it! It's beautiful!"

"You're beautiful."

"So are you. You should really get one. It's so compact and cute. It feels wonderful." She can barely fathom the sight of her own body looking this way. Her chest bubbles with pure euphoria. Finally, she feels complete.

"I’ll think about it, but I like myself the way I am," Bernadetta says, pressing a kiss to her wife's forehead, "I'll just have to enjoy yours instead."

"I mean, we haven't done that yet since my transition."

"Indeed, we haven't."

"And I would love to find out how it feels." Marianne's voice trails off. The unspoken question hangs in the air.

"Maybe we could find out right now." Bernadetta can already feel the tension building in the pit of her stomach. Her heart beats fast with anticipation.

Instinct takes over. Suddenly, she is on top of her wife, kissing her lips. Marianne tastes sweet. Her wife pulls her close, and soon, their kisses grow wanting. Bernadetta kisses a trail down her jaw to her beck. Marianne lets out a quiet moan and tilts her head to give her better access. Teeth scrape against sensitive skin. Marianne grips Bernadetta tighter.

"Let me take my shirt off," she whispers, pushing Bernadetta off of her. They part quickly for Marianne to undress herself. Soon, Marianne is completely naked under her. Bernadetta drools at the sight. She wants nothing more than to touch her. The curiosity is killing her.

"You're beautiful," Bernadetta says in awe.

"You say that all the time."

"Because it's true, and I don't want you to forget it." She straddles her wife and leans down to kiss her once more. Soon, she finds herself between Marianne's thighs. She gets a wonderful view of her wife's new body.

"You can touch me," Marianne says after a while.

"Right." Bernadetta didn't realize she was staring. She finds herself nervous for no reason. Tentatively, she reaches a single finger out, dipping it inside her. The flesh is incredibly soft and wet. This is a good sign, Bernadetta notes. Just like Dorothea told her.

"Can I taste you?" She asks nervously.

"Of course you can," Marianne answers, "Like you even have to ask."

"I know. It just feels like our first time all over again. I'm so nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous." Her words are comforting, but there is a hint of want in her voice. She desperately wants Bernadetta to touch her.

Bernadetta finally gathers the courage to taste her. Marianne gasps as she runs her tongue over her.

"More of that," she begs softly. Her legs wrap around Bernadetta's head to pull her closer.

Suddenly, a surge of confidence hits Bernadetta. She licks at her with much more intensity, Marianne moaning with pleasure as the tension builds inside her. The sensation is more than she ever expected it to be.

"That feels so good, Bernie. Keep going," she encourages her.

Bernadetta obliges her enthusiastically. Her hand holds Marianne in place as she pleasures her further. Soon, Marianne is cumming intensely on her face. She whimpers as her body convulses.

"Don't stop!"

Bernadetta continues to work her raw until Marianne cannot take it anymore.

"How did that feel?" Bernadetta asks, climbing back up the bed.

"I've never felt this good before," Marianne answers exasperatedly, "This is the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“I’m so glad you’re happy with yourself now.” Her wife kisses her on the forehead.

“Me too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\----

Marianne walks back from the church after a late night prayer. Her hand glows dimly with light magic. There is a special skip in her step, and the sound echoes down the corridor. She has never felt happier. She hums quietly to herself as she walks. She turns the corner without a second thought and crashes directly into someone.

“I am so sorry,” Marianne squeaks, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Then, she sees the person in front of her.

“Oh, Byleth. I wasn’t expecting to see you up this late.”

Before her stands Byleth. They stare at her blankly. “I could say the same to you. What’s gotten into you? You seem happier than usual.”

“Probably because I am.”

“Anything you would care to report on?”

“Well, I really wouldn’t tell this to just anyone, but I trust you,” Marianne says, “I’ve recently transitioned into a body better fitting of how I view myself.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Although, I’m not exactly sure what that means,” Byleth answers.

“It’s a long story. Basically, Constance has been researching ways for trans people to trade body parts with each other so they can feel better about their bodies. I traded with Caspar.”

“Can anyone do it?” They wonder aloud.

“Why, of course. If you find a willing partner.”

“Maybe I’ll have to try it.” They tap their chin in thought.

“For whatever reason?” Marianne asks.

“To get rid of these of course.” Byleth gestures to their chest. “They get in the way of sword training. I would rather not have them if possible.”

“I’ll take them,” Marianne volunteers herself almost too eagerly.

“You would?”

“Of course I would! Think of it as my gift to you.”

Byleth smiles. “Then. it’s a deal. I’ll talk to Constance in the morning.”


End file.
